


As Cold as They Come

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulless!Sam has nothing holding him back from taking advantage of Dean’s fuck or die curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Cold as They Come

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Soulless!Sam has nothing holding him back from taking advantage of Dean’s fuck or die curse. And while it is completely unnecessary there are quite a few things he’s been wanting to do to Dean. Toys, bondage, rough sex, rimming, face fucking, dub con.

Sam watches as Dean writhes on the bed. He knows that if he’d touch him, Dean’s skin would be on fire; he can see how flushed he is from head to toe. Some part of his brain says that he should feel guilty about this, and a weird, logical way he almost does. The rest of him can’t bring itself to care. Dean has roughly 20 hours left of a curse that will burn him up from the inside out if they let it run its course. True, Sam could probably find a girl to come fuck his brother, but it seems like such a waste with Dean already tied to the bed and begging for Sam. And, honestly, Sam has a few things he’d like to try first.

Checking to make sure Dean’s restraints are secure, Sam goes to rummage in his bag on the other bed. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been preparing for this, hoping to lure the other man into his bed somehow. Really, that witch had served Dean  up to him on a silver platter. He would thank her-that is, if she wasn’t dead. Chuckling darkly, he pulled out his implements, lining them up on the table between the beds before starting to strip.

“Shh, Dean,” he soothed as he moved back to Dean’s bed, stroking his brother’s cheek. Dean had been watching him through glazed eyes, every breath a pant of “Sam” and “please” and “need.”  He moaned, pressing his face closer to Sam’s hand. Even that little bit of contact cleared his expression, and his gaze caught Sam’s.

“Sammy?” he groaned. “Sammy please, you gotta-you gotta do somethin’ man. I need help. You’ll help me, right? I don’t wanna go like this. I need-.”

“Shh, Dean,” Sam said again. “You’re going to be okay. I’m going to take care of you.”

First thing’s first. Sam snagged a vibrator and a bottle of lube from the table. He crawled onto the bed between Dean’s spread legs, setting his supplies carefully on the bed. He ran hands up the inside of the other man’s thighs, pushing them up and wondering if he should’ve bound his legs up. Maybe he would anyway, if Dean didn’t cooperate. Pulling one leg up onto his shoulder, he pushed the other out wide.

“S-Sammy?” Dean panted, eyes widening in confusion, but still hazy with lust and need.

“Said I’d take care of you, didn’t I? Let me take care of you, Dean. It’s going to be okay,” Sam said, pulling out a dimpled smile, reaching one hand out to wrap around Dean’s hard cock.

Dean bucked and gasped, petering out into a small whine. “Sammy, please.”

Sam turned his face into Dean’s leg to hide his smirk, then reached down for the lube. Popping the cap with his thumb, he drizzled it lightly over Dean’s hole and tossed it back on the bed. The pads of two thick fingers traced through it, running along the rim before sinking one in all the way with one long push. “Sam,” Dean choked, arms straining against the handcuffs and his other leg meeting Sam’s side as he tried vainly to close his legs.

“Relax, Dean,” he crooned, using his free hand to stroke his brothers skin. “You’ll be fine, soon, I promise. Just gotta let me in, okay?”

Dean’s eyes were wide, but he nodded, and Sam could feel his body relax bit by bit. He thrust his finger slowly in and out of his brother’s hole, enjoying the tightness and heat of Dean’s body. Looking down at the man below him, he mused for just a moment before leaning forward, flicking his tongue out to lick around his finger. The cry that ripped itself from Dean’s throat was definitely worth it. With a smirk, Sam pulled his finger free, clamping  both hands tightly around the backs of his brother’s thighs, holding him firmly as he settled in to rimming Dean.

Head tossed back on the pillow, Dean was babbling and panting, trying to thrust up towards Sam’s mouth to no avail. Sam snatched up the vibrator from where it had come to rest against his knee, pulling his mouth away as he lubed it up and pressed it firmly against Dean’s hole. It slipped in an inch or two before Dean really started to struggle, trying to yank himself from Sam’s grasp.

“Sam, what-wh-please.” Confusion was drifting across Dean’s face now, what was left of the cognizant part of his mind clearly surprised by being penetrated instead of being the one to do the penetrating. Impatiently, Sam pushed the vibrator the rest of the way in, letting the flared base rest against his ass. Dean cried out from the pain and the pleasure the curse turned it into. Quickly, Sam flicked the vibration on and relished in all of the sounds Dean made as his hips thrust helplessly.

“Need to come Sam, please,” Dean managed, arms straining as he ached to be able to touch himself.

“Soon, Dean,” Sam assured, lowering Dean’s legs to the bed and silently thanking whoever that the curse would keep his brother from coming until he had a chance to play his fill, without need of a cock ring. He took a moment to watch Dean’s hips work against the bed as he writhed, listening to please and cries fall from Dean’s lips.

Climbing off the bed, he grabbed a few more things off the bedside. Swiftly, he fastened soft leather cuffs around Dean’s ankles, fastening them together to limit his brother’s movements. Satisfied with that, he moved back up to take in Dean’s face, taking in near-panicked eyes and that just wouldn’t do. Tender as he could manage, he swept the hair back from Dean’s forehead, stroking his cheek and down his chest thumbing over peaked nipples.

“Do you want more, Dean?” he asked softly, already knowing what the answer would be as the panic faded from Dean’s eyes as the heat and lust took back over.

“More, Sam,” Dean panted, “more please please Sammy you gotta-”

Sam leaned down to capture his mouth in a kiss as his fingers captured Dean’s nipples one at a time, attaching a clamp to each and thoroughly enjoying the near-pained “ah-ah-ah’s” panted into his mouth as he tugged at the clamps gently to make sure they would stay on.

“You look so fuckable like this, big brother,” Sam murmured hotly into Dean’s ear. “Going to make it so damn good for you, show you just what it could be like with me.”

Sam stripped out of his jeans and boxers, and climbed back on the bed. Straddling Dean’s chest, he smiled a sharp grin down at Dean. Taking his cock in one hand, Sam traced the tip over Dean’s lips, shivering slightly as panted breaths ghosted over the head. “Open up for me, Dean,” he coaxed, cupping his brother’s jaw with his other hand. A dark curl of satisfaction slinked down his spine as Dean opened his mouth with little hesitation, too far gone to argue. He pushed in with a moan, Dean’s hot, wet mouth finally providing his aching cock some relief.

At first, this thrusts were careful and shallow, merely enjoying the sensation. Gradually, he started pushing deeper, harder, watching tears glisten as the built at the corner of Dean’s eyes. Dean struggled slightly the first time Sam set off his gag reflex, but he quickly cupped his brother’s face between his hands, gentling his touch before working his way back up to deep hard strokes. He thumbed the tears away as they fell, pleased that Dean had stopped fighting, hadn’t made any move to try and stop him. “You’re being so good for me, Dean,” he murmured. “Such a good boy.” The shiver that raced through the other man was evident, and he filed that away for later.

Finally, Sam felt himself getting close and pulled out, watching Dean gasp through his now-bruised mouth. Quick, harsh strokes over his cock, and he came over Dean’s face with a grunt, lines of come on lips, lashes, and cheekbones. Swiping his fingers through the mess, he pushed them roughly into Dean’s mouth and delighted in the swirl of the man’s tongue as Dean licked him clean.

“Didn’t expect you to behave so good for me, Dean,” he murmured, and it was true. He’d gone into this expecting more struggle, even when he’d factored in the fuck or die curse. Dean was the type to fight it all the way, but here he was, spread out at Sam’s mercy with come on his face and a vibrator in his ass with what really amounted to little more than token protests. “Would think you’d wanted this.”

But Dean was too far gone to hear. Scooping up more come, Sam contemplated his options as he watched Dean suck that load from his fingers as well. He needed a little time to recover himself, and he didn’t want to break Dean entirely, not at first. Hell, maybe not at all since the man’s fire is what attracted him the most. Pulling away, he ignored Dean’s whimpers and climbed off the bed. Sam removed the clamps from Dean’s nipples, smirking at the pained/pleasured yelps Dean gave. Using his fingers, he massaged the red skin, soothing away the indentations left by the clamps, drawing more whimpers and moans from his brother.

Stepping further down, he undid the bindings on Dean’s ankles, dropping those unceremoniously on the floor. He spread Dean’s legs with sure hands, reaching in to carefully draw out the vibrator. Dean’s body arched as he pulled it from him. It was clicked off before also being dropped to the ground.

“Gonna fuck you now, Dean,” Sam said with a grin, stroking his already-hard cock with one hand. “Had meant to play a little more, but you’re so ready for me, aren’t you?”

Dean nodded weakly, and rasped “Please, Sam.” He wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist as best he could and Sam chuckled.

“I was thinking more like this,” he said, moving Dean’s legs to rest on his shoulders, bending the other man in half as he thrust his cock inside. If not for the curse, Sam knew Dean would be crying out in pain rather than pleasure, but he wanted there to be no doubt in Dean’s mind what had happened when he woke tomorrow.

Sam’s thrusts were brutal, the sound of skin hitting skin and animalistic grunts filling the room as he pounded into Dean. His brother could only pant and writhe, whimper and plead as he was fucked mercilessly. Sam’s grip on Dean’s shoulders was sure to leave bruises, and he’s almost certain that the force of his thrusts would leave some against Dean’s thighs as well. Sure, maybe Dean would be suspicious about Sam treating him so roughly, but then Sam had suspicions of his own.

“So fucking tight,” he ground out, “You’re an excellent fuck, big brother.” Sam was close, could feel it building, so he wrapped a hand around Dean’s cock, stroking hard and fast. A choked cry, and Dean was coming hard, head tossed back as more tears spilled from his eyes.

“Fuck!” Sam grunted loudly, shoving into the tight heat of Dean one more time before he came, letting all of his come empty into Dean’s ass before pulling out. The other man was already unconscious in the wake of his ordeal, and Sam could see where some of the heat flush caused by the curse had started to fade. Cleaning himself and Dean up minimally, he freed Dean’s wrists from the restraints, opting to leave bandaging them until morning. He drew the top sheet over Dean’s naked form, then pulled his jeans and boxers back on as he settled in front of the laptop.

With a smile, he began work on copying the video file, squirreling copies away on the laptop and online. What Dean didn’t know certainly wasn’t going to hurt him, and hell. If nothing else, it made for some excellent blackmail material.


End file.
